


Someone Who Forgives Him

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, and he's hiding it from kara, mon-el is the prince, mon-el's parents come, things get out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Kara and Mon-El's date is interrupted by an unexpected turn of events: A spaceship that harbors the royal family of Daxam.





	1. secret

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa. 5500 words. And this is supposed to be a three part story.
> 
> This is what happens when get too many good ideas for a fanfic and don't wanna sacrifice any of them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Mon-El’s heart was fluttering in his chest as he knocked on Kara’s door, rocking back and forth on his feet. No matter how many dates Kara and he might’ve gone to before, or no matter how many more dates they would go on, he didn’t think he would ever get used to the excitement he felt for them, or the giddy feeling in his stomach, or the happiness that shone through his smile and eyes. They seemed like they would never go away.

“Coming!” Kara yelled from inside, and he heard her footsteps—she seemed like she was wearing high-heels—before the door swung open, revealing Kara. Mon-El felt her breath hitch as he looked at her, his eyes traveling down. She was wearing a red, long sleeved dress that was tight around the waist but loose around the skirt, going down to her knees. There was a black clutch in her hands, and her hair was pulled back from her face in a fishtail braid that fell down on her shoulder.

Yep, he definitely would never get used to seeing Kara like this.

“Wow,” he found himself saying under his breath as Kara stepped out. “You look stunning.” Chuckling, Kara rolled her eyes.

“You say that every time you come to pick me up for a date.”

“Because you’re beautiful every time I see you.” Mon-El wrapped his arm around Kara’s waist to pull her close, pressing a small kiss on her lips, making sure he didn’t smear his make-up. On their second date they couldn’t even get out of the house for five minutes because Mon-El had started kissing Kara and somehow things got…a little bit out of hand, and then they had to cancel the restaurant reservations because Kara’s hair and make-up was a mess, as well as the buttons of Mon-El’s shirt being torn. After that day they made sure they didn’t initiate anything before actually going for the date.

Not that Mon-El didn’t have fun that night. It was nice to just cuddle on the couch with Kara and watch a “Disney animation,” as Kara called it, about an inflatable marshmallow-looking healing robot.

Still, he also absolutely loved the dinner dates with Kara, since they managed to have very few of them. The city’s criminals usually woke up after dark, interrupting their dates as they both eventually get called to stop an armed robbery or a petty theft or some DUI. Mon-El liked going out there and fighting with Kara, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it when in the middle of the date they got a call and had to leave.

As Kara pulled back from the kiss, she was chuckling. “You know flattery won’t earn you sex, right?” she teased him as her hand traveled down his arm. Mon-El scoffed.

“That is not why I was complimenting you,” he argued as he threaded his fingers through hers. “If that was my intention, I think you and I both know that we would be in your bedroom right now.” A blush crept up Kara’s face with his words, yet there was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes that suggested no, she wouldn’t entirely be against that idea. She just rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand.

“Get a grip on yourself, Casanova. The night is still young,” she quipped as she pressed the elevator button. Mon-El’s brows crept up his forehead at the unfamiliar references. Yes, he was getting adjusted to Earth’s culture and weird symbolism, yet that didn’t mean he knew _everything_.

“ _Casanova_?” he asked slowly, making sure he spelled the word right. Kara shot him a glance before sighing, yet a playful smile still twitched the corners of her lips.

“It means someone who charms and seduces women into bedroom,” she explained as she pulled Mon-El into the elevator. Mon-El smirked as the Kryptonian turned to her, a wicked look on her face. “And then leaves them.”

“So you think I’m charming?” Mon-El inquired, completely ignoring the second part of her explanation. Kara bit her lip as the elevator started moving, her hand on Mon-El’s chest. She shrugged.

“Maybe I do. Of course, without the leaving part.” She looked up at him through her lashes, causing Mon-El’s heart to skip a beat. _Of course without the leaving part_ , he couldn’t help thinking. _How can I leave you anyway?_ “You know, that kind of takes all the charm away.”

“Agreed,” Mon-El murmured almost breathlessly as he leaned down, inches between their lips. Kara had once told him that kissing in the elevator was a pretty popular thing couples did. He didn’t really understand why at first, since the thing could stop at any given moment and the doors could open to reveal a family with a seven-year-old son—and no, that totally had not happened to them—but he could admit, there was a certain appeal to it. The rush of doing something inappropriate, knowing you could get caught any moment, and wondering if anyone would be able to tell that you were kissing…

“Later,” Kara whispered, just as their lips were about to touch. Mon-El groaned in complaint as she stepped back, his body suddenly missing her heat.

“Seriously?” he hissed as the elevator stopped at the ground floor. “You do not to that to someone, Kara Zor-El.” Kara just giggled with his words as they stepped out of the elevator, and only glanced at him over her shoulder.

“Later,” she repeated, this time as a promise. “Deal?” Mon-El sighed.

“Not like I have a choice here, right?” Kara shook her head.

“Nope.” They exited Kara’s apartment building, looking for a cab on the street. Both of them knew that they didn’t need to do that, they could easily fly—or in Mon-El’s case run—to wherever they wanted to go, and it would be faster and more efficient. Yet… Yet picking each other up from houses, taking a cab to the restaurant, having dinner like any normal couple would… Mon-El liked those things, and he knew Kara loved it as well. It was like a beacon of normalcy to hold onto in the middle of all the craziness. They weren’t kidding themselves into believing their relationship was in any way normal, but it reminded them that not everything in their life was alien-related. They could actually have a normal and happy relationship even with their messy lives.

They were just about to haul a cab when Kara’s phone rang. They both first looked at the clutch, and then to each other. _Seriously?_

“Don’t answer it,” Mon-El urged her, even though they both knew that wasn’t possible. “Please?”

“Ugh,” Kara groaned as she shot a look at Mon-El. “Trust me, I’d want nothing more than not answer it, but…” She didn’t really need to explain it.

“We don’t have a choice,” Mon-El sighed. Kara nodded as an answer.

“I told them to call me only if there was an emergency; J’onn said he could take care of small crimes.” She didn’t say the words, but Mon-El understood it pretty well. _This is serious_. He found himself sighing as Kara answered the phone.

“Alex?” Mon-El could hear Kara’s sister’s voice coming from the phone.

“Look, Kara, I know you said you had a date tonight, but we need you here. It’s kind of an emergency.” She sounded breathless, probably from running. Kara frowned.

“What’s going on?”

“A spaceship. A spaceship is coming to National City.” Kara’s eyes widened as she looked up at Mon-El. He wasn’t in a much different situation.

“A spaceship?” he whispered. “Did she say a _spaceship_?”

“We’re on our way,” Kara told her sister before ending the phone call to look at her boyfriend.

“Yep. A spaceship is coming to National City. They need us at the DEO.” Mon-El huffed exasperatedly as she followed Kara inside, the Kryptonian rushing to get her suit from her house and make her way to the DEO.

“You know what?” Mon-El inquired as they arrived in front of Kara’s door. “I remember our dates getting interrupted by fires, armed robberies, or an imp from 5th Dimension, but a _spaceship_ is a new one.” Kara chuckled as she unlocked her door, and then turned back to Mon-El. She put her hand on his chest, right over his heart, and smiled up at him. Mon-El felt his heart skipping a beat, and wondered if Kara could hear it.

Well, of course she could. She had superhearing, after all.

“I promise you, once we get rid of this spaceship situation, we’ll come back here and you’ll have the best night of your life. Okay?” Mon-El’s breath hitched in his throat as a part of him just wanted to say fuck it and have Kara right then, right there, but he got a hold of himself. Instead, he smiled, tucking his hands to his pockets. He didn’t really trust himself with them.

“I’m gonna hold you to that promise,” he said as he followed Kara inside. She quickly changed to her suit in the bedroom before coming out. Despite the fact that Mon-El loved Kara’s human clothes, he had to admit, she looked damn beautiful in her suit. Not just beautiful, but also strong and independent, someone who could kick ass and take care of herself. Someone who didn’t _need_ anyone. Mon-El was just proud that she still chose to want him around.

“Good.” Kara smiled at him as she extended her hand. “Let’s go?” Nodding, Mon-El followed her outside as she leaped out the window.

* * *

“I thought you were kidding when you said a spaceship was coming to National City,” Kara said, her wide eyes focused on the screen in front of her. “Well, I hoped, at least.”

“Nope.” Winn stepped forward, punching a few keys on his keyboard to get a different view of the spaceship. And yes, there it was, hanging above National City, as if waiting for something. It was neither leaving nor landing. “Did you really think we would’ve called you guys from your date if there wasn’t a huge-ass spaceship in National City?” Mon-El snorted at his words, yet he had to agree with Winn. The spaceship was _huge_. It was black from head-to-toe, and the only things that indicated that it was not merely a cloud was the streaks of red lights running down its sides and the lights of the buildings around that illuminated the spaceship.

“That really is a big spaceship,” Mon-El put in, glancing at the IT specialist. “Do we know which planet it came from?”

“Not at the moment.” It was J’onn that answered, suddenly appearing behind the trio with Alex by his side. “We’ve been trying to figure that out ever since radar picked it up. It doesn’t have anything on it to indicate its origins.” Kara just rolled her eyes, holding the railing in front of her.

“Of course there isn’t, because why make our jobs easy, right?” She pulled back harshly, maybe a little bit too harshly, because the railing broke with her strength and she ended up with a piece in her hand. J’onn shot her a look as Mon-El couldn’t help smiling.

“Making this place Supergirl-proof seems like a better idea every day,” he muttered under his breath. Kara grimaced.

“Sorry. I’m just a bit stressed.” She glanced at Mon-El. “It sometimes seems like we never get a break from superheroing.” There was an apologetic look on her face, so much so that it broke Mon-El’s heart to see her like this. Like somehow this spaceship interrupting their night out was her fault.

“Hey, Kara,” he said softly, grabbing her arm. “This was just a minor inconvenience. It doesn’t mean the whole night is ruined. We’ll get rid of the spaceship, and then we can go home, right?” He flashed her a smile, hoping to get one back. The Kryptonian just looked up at him for a moment before she sighed.

“You’re right. Night’s still young,” she repeated the words from the beginning of the night, putting a smile on her face. She turned back to J’onn. “So what are we doing about the spaceship?” Nobody said anything for a while as everyone assessed the situation. It was Mon-El that broke the silence first by clearing his throat.

“Um, well, I don’t know about you, but it seems like if they planned on attacking they would’ve whipped out their weapons by now and started raining terror, right?” A small smile tugged Kara’s lips with his use of words.

“That’s true. They don’t seem hostile,” she said warily. “Maybe Mon-El, J’onn and I could go there and send them a message to ask about their intentions. If they don’t want to hurt anyone, there isn’t a point in starting a fight.”

“I could go with that,” Winn put in. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m sick of all the fighting. Not all aliens that we encounter need to be villains. We can all live in peace, right?” He looked around the room, only to see everyone gaping at him. He lifted his hands innocently. “What? I’m just pointing out a fact.” J’onn sighed as he opted on ignoring his words before turning to Kara.

“We should still be careful. I’ll have a team of agents as a backup as we go talk to them.” Kara nodded with a serious expression on her face. “And Winn can monitor the situation from here.” Winn nodded.

“I like that idea.”

“Good. We’re leaving in five, Supergirl.” The Martian turned around and walked to his office, leaving Mon-El and Kara in the command center. Mon-El turned to the Kryptonian.

“See, I told you. Easy breezy.” Kara laughed—a real, genuine laugh—as she shook her head.

“Where did you hear that phrase?” she asked, tugging Mon-El close as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Mon-El shrugged with a smile.

“On a TV show. It means what I think it means, right?”

“Yeah,” Kara confirmed with a grin. “And you’re right. We’ll just go there, talk to the aliens, learn their intentions, make sure that they won’t attack National City, and then we can go home and continue our date where we left it.” Mon-El lifted his brows as a bubble of happiness filled his chest. There was no denying how much he was looking for that night.

“Or we could just skip to the bed part,” he suggested. “Who needs dinner anyway, right?” Kara chuckled and shook her head.

“Yeah, we could skip to the bed part too. Whatever you want.”

“Good.” Mon-El couldn’t help grinning as Kara put a small kiss on his lips.

“Good.” She pulled back from his embrace, yet didn’t let his hand go. “Now let’s go save National City.”

* * *

Mon-El watched the spaceship descent on the roof of the building they were standing on, his blue cape fluttering around his shoulders. It was around a month ago when Winn finished his suit. It was slightly different than Kara’s as his was bulletproof—they couldn’t take risk with lead bullets—and instead of a blue top and a red cape, he had a red jumpsuit and a blue cape. Oh, and the symbol of House of El adorned his chest, right above his heart. It had been Kara’s idea. At first Mon-El had thought it was only because him having the all too familiar symbol of hope would help when he was out there, but Kara told him it wasn’t the whole reason. _You’re part of the family now_ , she’d told him. _It’s only fitting that you wear it_.

He couldn’t have felt more proud.

He glanced at Kara, and as if the Kryptonian standing right next to him felt his gaze, she turned to him as well. A small smile appeared on her face as she reached for his hand and squeezed it briefly. He squeezed it back before letting go, giving his full attention to the spaceship.

And what might be coming out of it.

It took an awfully long time for the spaceship to settle down, but finally, after around ten minutes of waiting on the rooftop the doors of the ship was opening. Mon-El felt his shoulders tense. He didn’t know why but the whole time they were waiting, he had this…this bad feeling about the spaceship. About everything. Kara seemed at ease, or as much at ease as she always was when she donned the cape, and J’onn was… J’onn. He was always tense, even when he was happy.

Mon-El wanted to step in front of Kara as the silhouette of a woman and a man appeared on the door of the ship, yet he knew she wouldn’t want that. Instead, he stayed his ground, waiting for the two aliens to step out. They were wearing a hooded cape, their face covered with a mask, so there was no way of knowing what species they were. Or why they were here.

The couple stepped out in unison, descending the staircase. They weren’t saying anything. Neither were their team; at least not until Kara broke the silence.

“Hey!” she yelled, stepping forward. Both of the aliens stopped right at the bottom of the staircase. “Who are you?” The aliens completely ignored the question as they looked around the rooftop. Mon-El took his place beside Kara.

“The lady asked you a question,” he added, his voice cold. That didn’t help in getting rid of the knot in his stomach. The more he stared at the aliens, the more he thought that…

That there was no way this could end in any way but disaster.

“House of El,” said the woman finally, staring at the symbol in Kara’s chest. “We thought Krypton was destroyed.” _Oh, so they know about Krypton_ , Mon-El thought. At least well enough to be familiar with House of El symbol.

“It was,” Kara asked, her shoulders straightening up. She’d suddenly become more serious, tenser, as she focused on the aliens. Mon-El knew she was taking in every small detail she could, maybe even taking a peek under the cowls. That was one of the reason she absolutely mesmerized her. “How do you know about House of El?”

The aliens chose to ignore that question as well. The man’s eyes instead turned to Mon-El, and the Daxamite could swear to Rao that he could feel his grimace despite not seeing his face. “I see that you have the same symbol on your chest, Mon-El of Daxam.”

With those words, Mon-El’s heart lurched in his chest. It wasn’t even just that. It was their voice, their posture; it was the spaceship they came to Earth with… It all pieced together in his mind. He remembered seeing the spaceship before. Not much, since the royal family on Daxam rarely needed a ship as big as that, yet he _saw_ it. In the palace. And the couple… He now understood why he felt sick to his stomach. It was all too familiar to him. The couple seemed around the same heights as the King and Queen of Daxam were, and not only that but they had the same signature posture. And the voices… They were eerily familiar.

_No_ , _no, this couldn’t be happening. They can’t be here. They died on Daxam. They couldn’t have survived. No. No. No_. That was all he seemed to be able to think about. _They can’t be my parents_.

When he woke up on earth, the first couple of hours, he wanted nothing more than to get back to Daxam. Yes, he’d never truly been happy there, but it was the only home he knew. He thought… He wanted to believe that Daxam wasn’t lost, that it was still out there, even after Kara told him about the planet’s fate. He still wanted to believe that at least someone else has survived.

That was why… At first, that was why he’d hid the fact that he was the Prince of Daxam, and not just merely a bodyguard. Nobody looked twice at a bodyguard, but the prince… That could attract attention, especially in a Kryptonian’s eyes. He didn’t want her to know.

The fact that his planet was truly gone had seeped in slowly, step by step. And step by step he came to terms with what happened. That was a huge thanks to Kara. She’d… She’d given him such a life, such happiness that the life he had on Daxam seemed like a torture. He’d never been physically tortured, but the same couldn’t be said about emotional one. His parents, the King and Queen, tried to shape him into the ideal Prince they believed he should be. He never really had the life he wanted on Daxam. The prince wasn’t who he truly was. Kara made him see that when she gave him the choice to be whatever he wanted. _Your life here on Earth is going to be very different from mine, and that's fine_. _That's great_. That was her exact words, and for once, he didn’t have to pretend to be someone else. He could be himself.

And he tried. He tried to be the man he wanted to be, he wanted to get rid of all the values ingrained in him by his parents, yet it was hard. And through all that he told himself that he’d tell Kara he was the prince once he became the person that was worthy of her. That opportunity hadn’t showed up, or… Or it wasn’t the only reason he didn’t want to tell her he was the prince. He was afraid of losing her. He knew how Kara felt about his other persona; he wasn’t kidding himself into believing that Kara would accept him after finding out. And he needed her to accept him. He couldn’t think of a life without her. So he’d told himself, repeatedly, that what he was in the past didn’t matter and since it didn’t matter he didn’t need to tell Kara. He could just start over. Have a new life. A life he was happy in.

Of course, he didn’t know that past would come to haunt him.

“How do you know that name?” It was Kara that asked the question when she saw Mon-El didn’t open his mouth. The Daxamite was too much in a shock to even process what was going on.

The woman, for the third time, decided to ignore Kara. As if she wasn’t even there. “You’re coming with us,” she told Mon-El instead.

_No_. The word didn’t leave his mouth.

He didn’t need to say anything, though. The moment she heard those words, Kara had already went into an alarm mode. She stepped in front of Mon-El.

“You’re not taking anyone anywhere,” she refused as the Martian closed in. “I won’t let that happen.” It was the first time the woman—the Queen—looked at Kara with viciousness laced in her expression.

“Nobody asked for your opinion, Kryptonian,” she hissed, stepping forward.

“I don’t care,” Kara shot back. “He’s with us now. You can’t take him.”

“Kara,” Mon-El found himself whispering gently. His eyes didn’t leave the woman’s silhouette, despite the fear in his heart. Kara probably heard it pounding in his chest. “Don’t.”

“Who are you?” J’onn asked again, trying to change the subject and probably keeping Kara from attacking the aliens. “Why do you want to take Mon-El?”

“Because he belongs with us,” the man answered, taking his place beside the woman. Mon-El’s eyes turned to the man and he visibly winced. _I don’t belong with you_ , he wanted to shout. _You’re not my family, you’ve never been my family_. The words lodged in his throat.

“He belongs to wherever he wants to be at,” Kara answered almost viciously, her eyes glowing red. Heat vision. Mon-El’s heart leaped with fear as he grabbed her arm inadvertently, pulling her back.

“Stand back,” he begged her quietly, in a voice only she could hear. “Please.” Kara seemed confused as she glanced at him, yet she didn’t have time to ask him anything before the woman interrupted them.

“I don’t know how you corrupted him with your self-righteous ideals, Kryptonian, or made him wear your symbol, but he’s coming with us. If you won’t let him go, we’ll have to take him by force.”

After that sentence, everything happened too fast. Mon-El saw the shift in Kara’s attitude as she turned to the aliens. She didn’t see them as merely visitors anymore, they were threats. She clenched her teeth, taking a fighting stance.

“You’re welcome to try.” With that, she readied her heat vision. The woman was faster, though. Before Kara could do anything. she whipped out a weapon from under her garment. It glowed blue in a very unpleasant way. Mon-El knew what the gun did, and… And he wasn’t about to let the same thing happen to Kara. He snapped out of his stupor.

The gun fired just as Mon-El grabbed Kara and threw her to the ground, covering her body with his.

He only had time to raise his head when he saw the woman above him. She grabbed him by the cape and threw him to the side of the rooftop before turning back to Kara. Mon-El crashed into the railings, luckily without falling down, and from the corner of her eyes saw the woman grabbing Kara by the arm. His heart dropped, but there was one thing the woman didn’t anticipate: as strong as Daxamites were on earth, Kryptonians were much stronger.

Kara twisted out of the woman’s grip and landed a punch to her mask, making her stumble back. At the same time, J’onn was engaging the man.

He quickly jumped to his feet, his focus on his biological parents. _I won’t let you hurt my family_ , he thought. _Not my real family_. He rushed to help with the fight just as Kara kicked the woman’s stomach and sent her flying into the spaceship. The man wasn’t faring much better against J’onn. As much swagger as they had with the guns, without them… The royal family didn’t know how to fight well.

Mon-El decided to use that to their advantage.

“Kara,” he whispered, walking next to her. The Kryptonian faced him. “They don’t know how to fight. Without their weapons they’re nothing. Take them away.” Kara looked to the woman before nodding, not even questioning what he told her. She _trusted_ him.

How funny was that.

The woman stood up again, grabbing for the gun. Mon-El was faster, though. He stepped on the gun before the woman could take it and crushed it under his foot. Kara, at the same time, hauled the woman up in the air. “Mon-El is staying. Understood?” she told him.

Yet there was one thing she didn’t notice. There was another weapon in the woman’s hand, something that resembled a taser gun. Mon-El’s heart constricted.

“Kara—“ he tried to rush to her but he was too late. The woman shot Kara with the gun, a beam of electricity hitting her. Kara’s grip loosened on the woman as she stumbled back and fell down, a painful grunt escaping her lips. The gun was pointed at Kara.

“You didn’t like that, Kryptonian?” the woman said mockingly. “You want another taste of that?” Her fingers placed on the trigger, but just as she was about to shoot Mon-El jumped between her and Kara.

“Stop!” he yelled, his hands lifted in the air to indicate he wasn’t armed. “Don’t shoot her.” The woman lifted her head to look at Kara, and…

That was when Mon-El realized her cowl was gone. Dropped in the fight, most likely. And he found herself… He found herself staring at the eyes all too familiar to him, not just because it was his mother’s, but because… He saw it each morning in the mirror. They were the same gray-blue eyes he had.

His muscles locked, his heart stuttering with the sight of that, and the lock of black hair falling on the woman’s face. He also faintly heard that J’onn and the man stopped fighting. “Stop,” he begged again, his voice considerably weaker. “If you ever loved me, if you ever cared about me, don’t hurt her. _Please_.” His voice was pleading, which was probably more surprising to his mother than the Kryptonian symbol on his chest. She’d never heard him beg before. He never really cared enough about anything to beg. The woman’s eyes widened as she lowered the gun, staring at her son’s face.

“They’re standing in our way, Mon-El. She’s a Kryptonian!” she argued. Mon-El clenched his teeth.

“It isn’t so simple as that.” He didn’t want to call the woman _mom_. “Not anymore. Just… Just don’t hurt them. They’re good people.” His voice faltered towards the end as he glanced over his shoulder to look at Kara, the Kryptonian staring up at her from the ground. Surprise was etched into her face.

“Fine,” the man said, and Mon-El realized he still had the cowl on. _Fortunately_. “We won’t hurt them now, Mon-El. Not if you come with us.” Mon-El opened his mouth to object when the man raised his hand, signaling the Daxamite to stop. Mon-El shut his mouth. Old habits were hard to kill. “We give you forty eight hours. If you come with us, we will leave Earth and your friends alone. Even if one of them is a Kryptonian.” His voice was deadly as he stared at Mon-El, and despite the cowl Mon-El could feel his fathers icy gaze inside. “If you don’t come, we will still get you here, with a little bit more casualties. It’s your choice.”

Mon-El didn’t know what to say as he stared at his…parents. He struggled with that word. It didn’t seem right to call them that, not after they attacked J’onn. They attacked Kara. They were never truly his parents, not even on Daxam. But what could he say as an answer to their ultimatum? Any word could end up with them attacking Kara and J’onn again. Besides, they had forty eight hours. They could figure something out.

And if not… If not, maybe this would be the way to atone for his sins. To be worthy of Kara.

“Okay. I’ll do it,” he agreed. A smile appeared on his mother’s face, a smile that looked genuine but didn’t reach her eyes. Not like Kara’s smiles did.

“Mon-El,” he heard Kara whisper behind him, yet he paid no attention. At least not until his mom told him that he knew he’d make the right decision and they went back into the spaceship. The doors closed with a _thud_ , and a mere couple of seconds later the vehicle was flying. Mon-El let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He turned to Kara only after he was sure his supposed parents were gone. He quickly knelt beside her. “Kara, are you okay? Did the blast hurt you?” Kara shook her head sideways as she stood up, still clutching her stomach.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll dealt with worse stuff than this.” She looked up at Mon-El, a frown on her face. “What was that stuff with them about? You seemed like you knew them.”

With those words, Mon-El’s heart lurched. Of course. Of course Kara had noticed that. With the rush of adrenaline and the fear for Kara’s life, Mon-El didn’t really consider what was going on. Yet… Yet he now could see it. The royal family of Daxam was here, looking for their Prince.

And Kara didn’t even know he was the prince yet.

Fear gripped his heart as he forced the next words out. He didn’t even know how he was speaking as every fiber of his being was telling him to run away. As he said before, old habits were hard to kill. And in a situation like this, on Daxam, he’d run.

But wasn’t that exactly what he was trying to get rid of? His old persona? How could he do that if he constantly ran away from that identity? Besides, Kara deserved to know. She deserved to know what they were facing and how his parents wouldn’t stop until they got him.

But most of all, she deserved to know who Mon-El was. She always deserved it; Mon-El just wasn’t brave enough to tell her. But now he had to.

“Because I know them,” he tried to explain, his voice strained. “They were the royal family of Daxam. The King and the Queen.” J’onn had joined them by that point. He frowned.

“The royal family? I thought they were dead.” Mon-El pressed his lips together.

“That makes two of us,” he muttered under his breath. Kara shook her head, obviously confused as she crossed her arms.

“Wait, the royal family? But that doesn’t make sense. Why would the royal family come for you?” she asked, questions in her eyes as she turned to Mon-El. The answer came a couple of seconds later, after Mon-El had gathered enough courage to speak, and dropped in the middle of the room as if it was a bomb.

“Because they are my parents. I’m… I’m the prince of Daxam.”


	2. sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this hurt! I never imagined this would be so hard to write! I literally want to curl up in a ball and cry right now. Or sleep. Since it's like 2:30. Lol. But I really wanted to finish this before I slept, because I won't have much time to write it next week with all the school stuff. Besides, this fanfic is literally not letting me go and begging, begging, begging me to write, I can't help myself. And that doesn't happen a lot to me, so... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> P.s. I'd get my tissues ready if I were you.

“I’m the prince of Daxam.” The words fell into the space between Kara and Mon-El like a nuclear bomb. The Kryptonian wasn’t really sure what she expected Mon-El to say, she hadn’t really thought about it, but… This wasn’t it. She’d waited for him to say that he didn’t know why the royal family would want him, or that he might be the only Daxamite left except the royal family, but not…this. Not something this big, something…

Something she didn’t know about.

“What?” she croaked, an incredulous laugh bursting out of her throat. Her crossed arms fell to her sides. “Wha-What are you talking about?” Mon-El desperately looked at her. His eyes were laced with pain and hopelessness, his palms facing her as he opened his mouth. No word came out for a couple of seconds.

“Kara—“ he whispered finally, a couple of seconds later. Scowling, Kara stepped forward.

“You’re the prince,” she stated, matter-of-factly. She was sure she couldn’t have heard him wrong, with superhearing and all, yet still a part of her waited—hoped—for him to disagree. For him to say that it wasn’t what he meant. Yet he didn’t. In fact, all he did was avoid Kara’s gaze and bow his head, his shoulder’s slumping. That was answer enough. “You’re not some… Not some guard for the royal family. You’re their _son_.” Kara wasn’t sure if she should cry or laugh. “You _lied_ to me.” Her voice was shaking as she forced the words out, the sentence leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Her throat was knotted as she blinked to keep the tears away from her eyes. _He lied to me_.

Of course Kara didn’t kid herself into believing that Mon-El was perfect, not even after dating him for three months. He wasn’t, and he even said it himself, multiple times. But nobody was perfect; not James, not Alex, Winn, J’onn, even Clark or her. They all had made mistakes. Kara didn’t need Mon-El to be perfect. She needed him to be by her side, she needed him to support her, love her, hug her when she was feeling down and laugh with her when she was having fun. She needed him to be her boyfriend, the one person she could go to when she needed someone. She needed to be able to trust him, she…

She needed him to be honest with her. And he wasn’t. He hadn’t been honest with her for _months_ , keeping a crucial secret about his identity. How could he do that? If he loved her? How could he hide a big part of his life from her?

“Kara, I—“ Mon-El started, stepping forward. His hand was extended in front of him, as if he wanted to take her hand. She pulled it away almost too harshly, shaking her head.

“I don’t want to hear it,” she whispered, avoiding the Daxamite’s gaze. She was worried that if she looked at him, her self-control would crumble, and she’d either cry or hit him with her heat vision. The emotions were too raw. She instead turned to J’onn. The Martian was watching them, worry etched in his expression. “J’onn, we need to talk about what happened here, come up with an action plan. We can’t let those _Daxamites_ attack National City.” The species’ name felt like a poison.

J’onn could do nothing but nod at the harsh tone behind Kara’s words. “That’s a good idea,” he suggested. Kara nodded, swallowing hard to get rid of the knot in her throat. It seemed to be working…until her gaze found its way back to Mon-El. And then the knot was back, along with all the pain she was trying to shut out. She blinked her tears away furiously.

“I’ll meet you at the DEO,” she stammered before she shot out to air, trying to fly away from the scene as soon as possible and not let anyone see the tears streaming down her cheeks. The last thing she heard was Mon-El whispering her name, as if it was a prayer, before he was out of earshot.

 _Kara_ …

* * *

Mon-El could barely pay attention to the briefing. He knew he should, since they were talking about his parents, yet every word just entered from one ear and exited from the other. Several times before J’onn or Alex had to call his name multiple times before he answered a question. They were acting like—in fact, everyone in the room was acting like—him being the prince wasn’t a big deal, yet Mon-El knew it wasn’t true. Alex, or J’onn, or Winn could ask a million nonchalant questions to him and he _still_ wouldn’t believe it.

The empty space in the room proved that.

Mon-El hoped, with all his heart, that he would be able to talk to Kara properly in the DEO. He and J’onn returned after Kara had rushed off, and the group had gathered together in the command center, waiting for Kara to come for the briefing. They waited a minute. Five minutes. Ten minutes. She didn’t come. And with each minute that passed, Mon-El’s heart sank further and further down, the sick feeling in his stomach multiplying.

By fifteen-minute mark, Alex had gotten a call from Kara, announced that she wasn’t coming, and they’d started. J’onn said they could let Kara know later. At least that was what Mon-El assumed he said, because he wasn’t really listening. He was too busy trying to push back his tears and the terribly hollow emptiness in his chest.

She hadn’t come. And it was all because of _him_.

How could he be so stupid? How could he have thought that keeping this secret from Kara would be a good thing? He was the prince of Daxam, the prince that Kara hated, the prince that she thought was nothing more than a frat boy. And he thought stupidly that she wouldn’t mind, because what? He’d changed? That had just been an excuse to make himself feel better. Because the truth was, no matter how much he’d changed, he’d always be the prince: that careless, drunk, and womanizer guy from Daxam. No matter what he did to atone for everything he did, it would still not be enough. He’d never be worthy of someone like Kara.

They didn’t stand a chance from the beginning, did they?

Yet he couldn’t just let her go. He needed to explain himself, he needed to tell her why he hid the secret. She deserved to at least know that.

He’d just turned to leave when he heard Alex call for him. “Mon-El,” she said, making the Daxamite turn around. “Where are you going?” There was a cold look on her face and her arms were crossed. So she wasn’t that indifferent to the situation.

“Nowhere,” Mon-El lied in a completely blank tone, forcing a smile. It faltered pretty quickly.

“Is that what you call Kara’s house?” Alex challenged him, stepping forward. She then lifted her brow. “Or are you just lying? Because you know, that’s kind of your thing.” Mon-El winced with her accusing tone.

“I…” he started, yet there wasn’t a good enough answer for that question. “I wasn’t… I wasn’t trying to lie.” He swallowed hard, clenching his fists to keep his hands from shaking. There was nothing he could do for the trembling in his voice, though. “I’m—“

“If you’re planning on finishing that sentence with ‘sorry’, just—just don’t.” Alex cut in, shaking her head. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. I’m not the one who is hauled up in her house and crying because of you. I’m not the one who trusted you with her whole heart, just to get it broken. I’m not the one who believed that you could be a hero, and I sure as hell am not the one what loved you enough to consider a future with you.” Each word Alex spoke felt like a stab in the heart for Mon-El, each sentence hurting more than the last. He’d messed up. He’d messed up _bad_. “You have a lot you need to make up for, Mon-El.” That was the last thing the agent said before she whirled around and left the command center, leaving Mon-El standing there. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, and even though he didn’t have superhearing to hear what everyone was whispering about, he was pretty sure it was nothing nice.

Alex was right, he really had a lot to make up for, so much so that his whole life wouldn’t be enough to accomplish that. Still he had to try. He’d hurt Kara to the point that she had to stay home because she was crying badly. Kara, who always put the city before her feelings, was hurt so badly that she avoided a crucial DEO briefing.

Shaking his head, he blinked his tears away and rushed out of the building, making her way to Kara’s house. He didn’t even care that he was still wearing his suit.

He was in front of Kara’s door in a matter of seconds. Gathering up his courage with a deep breath, he raised his trembling hand and knocked. And then held his breath.

No sound came from inside. The ball in his throat doubled in size.

“Kara?” he croaked as he knocked again, a bit more forcefully this time. “Kara, I-I know you’re in there. Can you just… Can you open the door? Please?” His voice broke at the last word. He waited for Kara to say something, _do_ something, yet still there was no voice. Only unbearable silence. Mon-El cleared his throat, wiping away one drop of tear that managed to escape his eyes.

“I know that you know I’m here,” he whispered. He was worried if he talked louder he would start crying. “I know that you can hear me. And I… I know you might not want to-to see me, but please. Please, Kara, just…just open the door. Let me in.” _Don’t shut me out. Please_.

Another couple of seconds passed in silence before Mon-El finally heard something shuffle in Kara’s house, and then there were footsteps. His heart rate spiked as anticipation buzzed in his veins. At least she hadn’t _completely_ shut him out. Not yet.

And then the door opened, revealing the Kryptonian… And all the hope that built up in Mon-El crashed to the ground in a second. Kara didn’t look good, and even that was an understatement. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red-rimmed and swollen—indicating that yes, she really was crying and Alex didn’t just say that to make him feel guilty—and she hadn’t even bothered to change out of her Supergirl suit, which she could’ve done in less than five seconds. Mon-El’s heart cracked as she balled a tissue in her hand.

“What do you want?” she asked. Her voice was hoarse from crying even though her tears had evidently stopped, and it completely lacked emotion. There weren’t the warmth in it she had before…before everything happened. Or joy. Happiness. _Trust_. There was nothing.

 _And tonight we were supposed to have the best night of our lives_ , Mon-El thought, recalling the words Kara told him. _She promised me. And I told her I’d hold her to that promise_. It all seemed like a big fat joke now.

It took Mon-El a couple of seconds to regain his composure and speak. “We need to talk.” He didn’t know how Kara would react to that, but he definitely didn’t expect a humorless laugh. She shook her head.

“Talk?” she retorted, crossing her arms. “You want to talk? After not talking about who you truly were for months, keeping a big part of yourself from me, you want to _talk_?” Shaking her head, she spun around, walking into her apartment. Mon-El could do nothing but follow and shut the door.

“Kara, _please_ ,” he pleaded. “Just… Just listen to me, okay? Listen to me for one minute.”

“Why?” Kara shot back, turning to the Daxamite. “Why would I listen to you? How am I even gonna know that you’re not just lying to me again?” She stepped forward, fury lacing her words. “You _lied_ to me, Mon-El.”

“I know.” Mon-El was desperate as he opened his palms. “I-I know that I lied. I know I… I messed up, okay? I should’ve told you I was the prince. You deserved to know before… You know, before we got together.” His voice trailed off as he helplessly ran his fingers through his hair. Kara scowled.

“Yeah, I did.” Mon-El winced visibly with the iciness behind her words. “Would you have ever told me?” she then asked, pushing her hair back from her face. “If your parents never came. Would you tell me?”

Mon-El wanted to say yes. That he of course would tell her, would be honest with her, and when the right time came he would confess everything. Yet the words lodged in his throat, because he knew… He knew those would be lies. The truth was that…

“I don’t know,” he answered quietly, his shoulders slumping. The hem of his cape brushed the floor. Kara scoffed with her words and shook her head.

“I don’t even know why I’m surprised by that,” she said, dropping her chin. Silence stretched between them as Mon-El looked at her, and she looked at the floor, her brows furrowed. “At the end, that’s what you are, right? A Daxamite. Not even just a Daxamite, but their _prince_.”

Mon-El didn’t think those words could hurt him as much as they did. He shook his head. “Kara, I’m… I’m not,” he managed to say. “Not anymore. I’m trying not to be. I… I know that you’re angry about who I am, I know you don’t like the prince, but—“ Kara didn’t let her finish as she laughed.

“Gosh, you think that’s what I’m angry about?” she yelled, spreading her arms. “That you’re the prince?” Mon-El frowned. Wait, didn’t she hate the prince?

“But you said—“

“I said the prince was ‘frat boy of the universe’, right,” she admitted, stepping forward. “But that was six months ago, Mon-El. Six months! And in those six months you proved to me that Daxamites were more than just careless partiers. You proved that they could be heroes.” She stopped for a second. “Or you had proved.” Mon-El opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Not at first.

“I don’t understand,” he said desperately. “I… What do you want me to do? I’m sorry for being the prince. I wish I wasn’t. But…”

“Stop,” Kara hissed, her fists clenched. There were hints of heat vision in her eyes. “Just stop. Don’t make any more excuses.” Mon-El’s heart dropped as he shook his head. No. This wasn’t going how he hoped it would. Not at all.

“I’m not… I’m not making excuses, Kara!” he yelled, stepping forward. “I know that I wasn’t a good guy. I know I’d done many bad things. But I’m trying to make up for that. I’m trying so hard—“

“No, you aren’t!” Kara exploded, the yell ringing in Mon-El’s ears. “This isn’t making up for anything, okay? Because atoning for your sins involve actually _changing_ for good, and you haven’t changed one bit, Mon-El. You’re still selfish, you’re still a liar, you’re still a Daxamite, and I was just too blind to see that. But I see it now.” She was spitting the words out to his face. “I see that all of it was a lie. You never really wanted change. You never wanted to be a hero. All you did, you did only for your selfish reasons.” Kara’s voice trailed off at the end as new tears replaced the old ones. Two drops fell down on her cheeks, yet she didn’t attempt to wipe them away. She was staring at Mon-El’s chest, not being able to face him completely.

“Kara—“ Mon-El tried to say as a desperate last attempt, even though it seemed like nothing he could say would save the situation. He shook his head. “Please.”

“No.” Kara’s word was harsh. Final. “No, I’m done, Mon-El. I’m done trying to make you a good guy. You’re not a hero, you’ve never been a hero, and you will never be one.” Her eyes fell on the House of El symbol on Mon-El’s chest. She shook her head. “And you certainly aren’t worth this symbol.” The words rushed out of her as she grabbed the suit right over the symbol, right over his _heart_ , and pulled. The fabric tore as the symbol is ripped off from the suit, leaving a hole in the suit where it just resided.

Mon-El wondered if Kara could also hear the sound of a heart breaking.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and this time there was no stopping them. It was one drop, and then two, and then tears were streaming down his face. He couldn’t stop staring at the fabric in Kara’s hand, the symbol crushing beneath her fingers. He remembered the first day he’d gotten the suit, and how proud Kara had been to accept him into the _family_. That symbol represented family.

And now it was gone. Now Kara didn’t see him as family. He’d ruined it with his own hands. It might’ve been Kara that tore off the symbol, but it was him that put her hand on it in the first place. It was his _fault_.

It hurt more than he could imagine.

He had nothing to say as he looked up into Kara’s eyes. The Kryptonian wasn’t even looking at him, she was staring outside. Mon-El gulped, twice, before he could get the words out. “I’m sorry that I hurt you.” And that was the only thing he could manage to mutter out before he turned around and left.

He was in his house before a minute passed. By that time, tears were coming non-stop. No matter how much he wiped them away. He crashed into the bed, trying to muffle out the tears by covering his face with his hands. It wasn’t working. No matter how harshly he pressed his hand on his mouth, he couldn’t stop the sobs. He was shaking uncontrollably, and he was almost sure that someone was gutting him. Someone had stabbed him in the stomach and was twisting the knife, again and again. That was the only explanation to the pain he was feeling.

He hadn’t just messed up, he’d ruined everything. Forever. Kara hated him, and she had good reason. Not only he was the prince, but he’d hid the secret for months. He understood only now why Kara was so angry. She trusted him, she believed in him, and he repaid her by lying and deceiving her. By hurting her. Nothing could atone for that.

His hands dropped on his lap and he found himself looking at them, his vision blurred because of the tears. He shook his head. _There might be one thing,_ he thought. _One thing I can do to atone for all of that. And even if that’s still not enough…_

_She won’t have to see me again anyway._

The thought constricted his chest. He never not wanted to see Kara again. She was… She was his love, his light, the only thing that made life on earth bearable. Not only that, but she’d made him happy, happier than anyone in his life had managed to before. He didn’t want to give that up. He wasn’t ready to give that up.

But that was the sort of thing the selfish prince of Daxam would do. Sacrifice others to get what he wanted. He wasn’t that person anymore. He was trying not to be that person. And if he ever wanted to be a hero…

He needed to do what was best for everyone. Even if the choice killed him.

* * *

The Daxamite didn’t think he would be ready so soon. It had only been three hours since he’d made his decision. It was around midnight, and he was standing in front of the spaceship.

After he made his decision, he planned what he needed to do before he left. He obviously couldn’t say goodbye to anyone, as it would raise suspicions, but he couldn’t… He couldn’t just leave without saying anything. So he forced himself to write a letter to everyone, saying his goodbyes, and gave it to Winn. When the IT specialist asked Mon-El what it was about, he’d just shrugged _. Just something I wrote for all of you_ , he’d lied. Well, not exactly a lie, but hiding the truth maybe. _We can open it together after the Daxamites are gone_. Now that was a lie, because he wouldn’t be with them once the Daxamites left. He would be in that spaceship.

Far, far away, where he couldn’t hurt anyone.

After talking to Winn, he returned to his house, gathering up some stuff. He didn’t have much personal items, but there were a couple of things he wanted to keep. The Highlights magazine Kara bought him. A bottle of club soda. His “Mike” glasses. And… And the photos that he took with Kara. Only three or four of them were on paper, but… That would be enough. To remember her. To never forget her.

The stuff were resting in his duffle bag, along with a couple pieces of clothing. The bag felt heavier than it should.

The doors of the spaceship opened slowly, and Mon-El saw his mother come down. She’d gotten rid of her cowl, and she was in a custom Daxam dress: A red gown with cutouts along the arms and sides. He pressed his lips together at the sight. Her mother had gotten a couple of years older, which made him think she and his father didn’t spend all that time around space and maybe stayed in the Phantom Zone for a while, yet those years didn’t subtract anything from the woman’s beauty. Or coldness. She was still the same person he remembered.

“You came,” she said as Mon-El stepped up the stairs. He cleared his throat.

“You didn’t give me much of a choice.” He hoped it wasn’t audible that he cried. “I come, you don’t fight. Right?” Her mother beamed. Well, at least pretended to be happy. She leaned forward, putting a small kiss on his cheek. Mon-El didn’t move.

“I’m so glad you made the right choice. Now come on. Let’s take you to your room.” Mon-El nodded as they walked up and into the spaceship, the door closing behind them with a thud. Nothing ever felt more final before.

Mon-El could see his mother talking about something, yet he couldn’t hear it. His eyes were focused on the floor as he walked, his attention focused on keeping pain away. It wasn’t working. Each step was heavier than the last, each step carrying him farther away from Kara. Every fiber of his being wanted to turn around and go back to her, to beg for her forgiveness. But it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to her. She deserved someone…

She deserved someone that wouldn’t hurt her. And that wasn’t Mon-El.

So he walked, resigned, and didn’t fight as his mother opened the door of the room. He didn’t fight as the door was locked after him, his mother mentioning something along the lines ‘we can’t let anyone try and take you, right?’ He didn’t mind that it was an excuse to ‘we can’t let you run away.’ He didn’t even mind that he was being treated as a prisoner.

He didn’t have the strength for any of that.

Yet when he lied on the bed, his cheek resting on the pillow, one tear dropped on the sheets. The only thing he really had strength for was pain, as it seemed.

* * *

_You know that I love you so_   
_I love you enough to let you go_

 -  **Already Gone** by Kelly Clarkson


	3. reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! guess who finished the third part in a day, breaking my own record by writing 6000+ words (my previous record was 5500). but, to be honest, it's not me that you have to thank for but the storyline, because this idea somehow captured me so deeply that I literally couldn't stop writing. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this!

Kara couldn’t sleep. No matter how much she tried, no matter how tightly she shut her eyes and urged herself to clear her head, it wasn’t working. She’d tried counting from one until she fell asleep, yet around 247 she got distracted again. She’d tried thinking about her favorite TV show, but it….

It only reminded her of Mon-El. Again. She couldn’t get him out of her mind.

For definitely not the first, and probably not the last time that night, she remembered his face when she told him he wasn’t a hero. When she ripped the House of El symbol off his chest. She was so angry, too angry at him that she didn’t want to listen to his excuses, she didn’t want to know why he hadn’t told her about being the prince. All she could think was that he lied to her, and it hurt. So she wanted him to feel how he felt. She wanted him to hurt as well for what she’d done to him.

She couldn’t have regretted her actions more.

It was just like what had happened when Mon-El told her he cared about her. She’d gotten too scared, not of his feelings but of hers. So she attacked him to shut his fear down, to pretend like those feelings didn’t exist. She regretted it afterwards, of course, yet the words had left her mouth once. She’d hurt Mon-El. Or there was the time he was trying to warn her about Jeremiah, and how he might not be a good guy, and she was so blinded by happiness that she didn’t listen to him. She’d thought he was just being disrespectful and rude, accusing him of not listening to her. She’d seen only later, as she lied down on the couch with tears streaming down her face, that maybe during all the time she was accusing him of not listening, she wasn’t listening to him either. It wasn’t fair to him. They were in a relationship, they were equals, which meant they both needed to listen to each other, and at least consider what the other is saying. No one was superior.

And now she’d done it again. She’d let her feelings get the best of her. She didn’t listen to Mon-El, didn’t let him explain himself before accusing him of being “just a Daxamite,” before telling him he’d never be a hero, and especially before ripping the symbol off his chest. He’d looked absolutely broken. Kara had never seen him cry before, not even for the loss of his planet, and she’d manage to make him cry. She remembered tears streaming down his face, tears he fought so hard to hold back, as he apologized for hurting her and left. He’d apologized for hurting her, when she’d done much, much worse. She’d only ripped the symbol off his chest, but it felt like she’d ripped his heart out along with it.

She should’ve listened, and let him explain. All in all, who knew better than her about secret identities, right? She’d kept being Supergirl a secret for more than a year now, even from some of her friends. Cat Grant didn’t know, and she had been a close friend for Kara. So yes, even though Mon-El keeping the prince thing a secret might not be the right thing, maybe there was a reason behind it. She should’ve at least let him _explain_.

Kara turned to her right on the bed, letting her eyes flicker open. She stared at the night sky, at the stars flickering as tears filled her eyes again. She’d accused Mon-El of being selfish, but what did that make her? She was also hiding an identity. Hypocritical? Two-faced?

She shut her eyes again, trying not to think about that. It wasn’t working. She wondered for a brief moment if Mon-El was sleeping, if it was too late to go see him and apologize, and listen to his side of the story. He at least deserved that much.

Before she could decide that, though, someone started banging on her door. She jumped out of bed with the loud sound. It wasn’t just mere knocking, it was almost like someone wanted to pound the door open.

Someone with a pounding heart and labored breathing.

Kara didn’t lose time as she wrapped a cardigan around her shoulders and rushed to the door. At first she hoped it was Mon-El, she hoped that he came back and somehow they could talk, but…

But no. It was Winn. Her shoulders slumped with disappointment.

“Winn,” she said sleepily, frowning. “What are you doing here?” She couldn’t even object before the IT specialist rushed in her house. There was a piece of paper in his hand, and his eyes were wide with fear. Kara’s Supergirl senses immediately perked up. “Is everything okay?”

“No,” Winn exclaimed as an answer, whirling around to face her. Pain had laced into his eyes. “He’s gone, Kara.” The Kryptonian didn’t need to ask who Winn was talking about as she froze, her stomach lurching. _No_.

“What?” she asked, her voice hoarse. Shaking his head, Winn ran his fingers through his hair.

“He… He came to the DEO an hour after he…he went to see you. He looked kind of horrible, so I didn’t want to push him into talking or anything, but then he-he gave me this envelope, and told me to keep it for him. He said he was afraid of losing it, and that we could all open it together after the Daxamites were gone.” Kara could barely follow Winn’s story as his shoulders slumped. “But I was too curious, so I looked at it. And it… And it wasn’t what he said it was.” Kara couldn’t breathe for a few seconds as she stared at Winn. She didn’t want to believe in what he implied. It couldn’t be true. Mon-El wouldn’t just… He wouldn’t up and leave, right? He loved her. Why would he… Why would he leave her?

_No. He wouldn’t. He’d stay. He can’t leave. No_.

That was what she was chanting in her head as she rushed forward and snatched the piece of paper from Winn’s hand. Luckily, it didn’t tear up.

Her knees and hands were shaking by the time Kara sat on the couch, her eyes on the writing in front of her. A huge knot had been lodged in her throat and wasn’t going away. She had to blink her tears away several times before she could read.

_Winn. ~~By the time you open this letter~~ I know you’ll be angry at me once you read this letter. Maybe at yourself as well. For not stopping me. But it wasn’t your fault, nor you could’ve done anything to change my mind. ~~I knew what I had to do~~ My mind was set when I gave you this letter. So don’t be angry. Leaving was my choice, and it was the right thing to do. It was what a hero would do, even though I’m not one. _

_~~I know~~ _ _I hurt all of you. I’m so sorry for that. I should’ve never lied about my identity. ~~I thought it was for the best~~ I was being selfish and only thinking about what was best for me, and I shouldn’t have done that. All of you deserved to know. And I’d understand if you’re still angry at me, or not want to hear any ~~reasons~~ excuses. I’d understand that to. Just know that I’m sorry. For everything._

_And please give this last part to Kara. If she wants it. ~~I don’t expect her to read it~~ She doesn’t have to read it if she doesn’t want to. And if she doesn’t, please tell her that I just want her to be happy. I couldn’t give her that, ~~I missed my chance~~ I messed up my chance. Tell her not to close off to love just because I was a horrible boyfriend, and that not all guys out there are like me. One day she’ll find someone who respects and loves her the way she deserves. Tell her that. _

_Kara, I’m not writing this because ~~I expect your forgiveness~~ I want your forgiveness. I know it’s too late for that and I know I’ve made too many mistakes. And I understand now that you weren’t angry at me for being the prince but keeping that from you. You were right. ~~Relationships~~ Love should be built on trust and honesty, and I failed at that. I failed you. You believed in me, you trusted me, and I ruined that. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Not just because I lied, but because I hurt you too. You ~~didn’t~~ don’t deserve that. You deserve someone ~~who can give you~~ who can be everything you want. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be that person. And please, if you feel guilty that I left, don’t. I needed to do it. ~~You said I wasn’t a hero~~ You were right. I’m not a hero. I’m selfish, and I only look out for myself and no one else. ~~Maybe~~ I will never be a hero. But that’s okay. As long as ~~you’re~~ National City is safe. I can’t let my parents attack the city when I can stop it. That’s what ~~you~~ a hero would do. So even if I am not a hero, ~~let me do this to make up for everything I’ve done~~ and even if I can’t possible make up for everything I’ve done, let me at least do this and try. And even if that’s not enough, I’ll be saving National City. I can’t think of a better reason to go. _

_I love you, Kara. I wasn’t lying when I told you that. ~~You showed me I could be a hero~~ You inspired me to become a hero, even though I failed at it. That was my fault, not yours. I’m sorry again. And please, don’t shut yourself out to love because of me. ~~I know~~ I was an asshole, but that doesn’t mean all guys are like that. Find someone that loves you the way you deserve to be loved. Be happy ~~for me~~ for yourself. You deserve that. You deserve everything._

_Goodbye, Kara._

Tears were streaming down Kara’s face by the time she finished reading the letter. The writing was disorganized and many words were scratched out—unsuccessfully, as Kara could read what he wrote below them—yet it was… Somehow, it made it all the more painful. This wasn’t some beautiful letter one wrote to their love, it was a goodbye letter. It was heartfelt, it was emotional, it was… _Mon-El_. She could almost hear his voice coming out in his words.

_What have I done?_

He was gone. Mon-El was gone, and it was her fault. It was obvious from the letter that he didn’t blame her, that he thought he was the one that ruined their relationship, but he was _wrong_. He wasn’t a bad guy. He wasn’t not a hero. And he definitely wasn’t _not worthy of her_. Kara felt sick to her stomach that she made him feel that way, like he wasn’t… He wasn’t enough. But he was, he was _more than enough_. Kara had never felt happier than she was with Mon-El, and it wasn’t just because he was an alien and she didn’t need to hold back her strength with him. It was more than that. Mon-El… He’d managed to make her laugh in the worst of situations. He was carefree and not afraid of having fun, which was something Kara needed in her life. He understood her in ways no one could. Whenever Kara talked about Krypton to someone, she felt like an outsider. It wasn’t the case with Mon-El. He not only knew what it felt like to lose a planet, but he also knew _Krypton_. Kara couldn’t ask for more.

But most of all, beyond all that, he loved her with all his heart. Selfishly, maybe. Madly. Deeply. But still he loved her in a way no one else did. Kara… She had a way of forgetting about herself when others were concerned. She took crazy risks that put her life in danger. When she first started working with Mon-El, she was infuriated that he couldn’t do the same, that he came for her rescue instead of protecting others. With time, though… She learned to appreciate that. While putting everyone else’s lives above her she hadn’t realized she’d need someone that would put _her_ life above everyone else’s. Yet Mon-El did that. He made sure she took care of herself, that she wasn’t too tired or she wasn’t pushing herself too hard. He made sure she rested every now and then, that she wasn’t hungry, or she had everything she needed after a long day as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. She’d thought a relationship would be a burden to her, that she wouldn’t have time for it and just end up hurting her partner, yet that wasn’t the case with Mon-El. He never complained when they barely spent time; instead, he made sure in that short time they were together that she was happy. After months of bearing the weight of being both Kara Danvers and Supergirl alone, she finally had someone to share that weight with.

She had had someone to share that weight with, at least. Because it seemed like… It seemed like…

“It’s my fault,” she found herself whispering, covering her mouth. Her voice was shaking. She felt Winn sitting next to her, yet she couldn’t face him. She was ashamed, oh-so ashamed. She’d hurt Mon-El, so much so that he believed he wasn’t worthy of anything when it couldn’t be farther from the truth. He deserved everything. He deserved happiness.

“Kara, what happened between you two?” Winn asked softly, putting his hand on Kara’s wrist. A muffled sob escaped Kara’s mouth as she bowed her head, pressing her palm to her mouth to keep the rest of the sobs down. She shook her head.

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean this,” she started rambling. “I didn’t mean him to…to go. I didn’t _want_ him to go.” She didn’t think he’d go. That was the problem. She didn’t _think_ what she was doing, she didn’t think about the weight of her words, and now… “I was so angry, Winn. I was so angry at him that I didn’t… I didn’t think. I didn’t want him to leave.”

“Kara—“ Winn tried to interrupt but Kara wasn’t listening.

“I told him he wasn’t a hero,” she continued. “I ripped the symbol from his chest. But I… I should’ve listened to him. I should’ve let him explain, and I… I didn’t. And now he thinks that he’s not…” Kara couldn’t continue as another sob escaped his mouth. She felt Winn’s hand on her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” he whispered. “But as far as I’ve read, he doesn’t blame you. He still lo—“

“That’s the problem!” she snapped, jumping to her feet. The letter was crushing beneath her fingers. “He doesn’t blame me when I’m the one that hurt him. He might’ve lied about who he was, but I didn’t let him explain. I should’ve let him explain.” She shook her head. “I’m his girlfriend and I was _horrible_ to him when he was trying so hard to listen to me, to make me happy. I should’ve done the same for him. And I didn’t.” The words were tumbling down her mouth. She couldn’t stop them. “It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.”

“Kara,” Winn said harshly, putting his hands on her shoulders and making her look up. “You weren’t a horrible girlfriend. He was happy with you. He loved you. He… He still loves you.” Kara snorted and shook her head.

“Yeah, he does. And now he’s… He’s in that alien spaceship with his parents, who he repeatedly told me were horrible, because of me. It isn’t…” Her voice trailed off as an idea popped into her mind. She blinked away her tears. “Winn?”

“Yeah?” Clearing her throat, Kara got rid of the tearfulness in her voice.

“Is the spaceship gone? Did they leave?” Did I lose him forever?

Winn frowned as he reached for his bag, taking out a tablet. His fingers flew over it as Kara waited for excruciating twenty seconds before he answered. “No, it’s still on that rooftop. They—“ His head snapped up when he realized what Kara was thinking. “Wait, are you gonna attack an alien spaceship? Kara, you can’t—“

“I have to,” Kara interjected. “I have to save him.” She ran into her room to grab her Supergirl suit, Winn following behind.

“They might hurt you, or worse!” he yelled. “Let’s… Let’s think this through, Kara. Let’s make a plan.” Kara shook her head.

“There’s no time,” she said as she straightened up. For the first time that night, her voice wasn’t desperate or hopeless; it was determined. “Call J’onn and tell him to meet me there. And tell Alex to gather up a team of agents for back-up.” She changed into the suit before facing Winn. There was fear in his eyes.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” he asked. Pressing her lips together, Kara lifted her chin and pushed her hair back.

“I love him,” she said before she rushed out of the window and into the air. And she knew, at that moment, that those words couldn’t be truer.

* * *

Mon-El woke up to the sound of an explosion. His eyes flickered open, only to face pitch darkness. At first, he couldn’t register where he was until his vision returned to him, and he found himself looking at the dark walls of the spaceship.

Of course. He was in his parents’ spaceship. Immediately with that thought he shut his eyes, trying to get rid of the tightness in his chest. Now that explained why he felt so utterly exhausted, why his eyes were burning, and why there was a huge knot in his throat. He’d cried himself to sleep after…

After their fight with Kara. After she ripped of the House of El symbol—saying his heart would be more appropriate—from his chest and told him he couldn’t possibly be a hero. That he was only a selfish Daxamite _prince_.

He shook his head, cursing himself for waking up. Granted, he wasn’t having the most comfortable of sleeps, but at least he was sleeping. Now he had to fall back asleep again, and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to do that.

That was when the spaceship shook again. Frowning, Mon-El straightened up this time. So it wasn’t a dream.

Forcing his muscles to move was the hardest thing he had to do. It was like all of his joints were locked as he swung his legs from the side of the bed and stood up, going to the window of his little prison. Well, it wasn’t actually a prison cell, but the door was locked and he couldn’t leave without the permission of his parents—that was what the Queen said—so he was calling it a prison.

That was when he saw it. The engine. It was burning.

His brows crept up his forehead as he tried to process the scene in front of him. At first he thought it was a mirage, like he was just seeing it because he wanted it to be true. But after a couple of blinks the scene still stayed the same. It couldn’t be a dream also, his muscles ached too much for that. He might’ve thought they were leaving earth, and the engines were just fired, but an engine firing didn’t look like that. No, someone had blew up the engine. That was the explosion he’d heard.

And there was only one thing on earth that could cause that.

Closing his eyes, Mon-El shook his head. It was impossible. She couldn’t be here. She’d made it pretty damn clear the previous night that she didn’t want anything to do with him. So why would she come now?

He was just about to convince himself, despite everything, that this was all just a dream when the spaceship rocked again, so much so that he lost his footing and found himself on the floor. He could hear fighting sounds coming from outside the door.

_Is this really happening?_

Slowly and carefully he stood up again, making sure not only he didn’t lose his balance but also he was afraid if he moved too quickly he’d stop hearing the fighting sounds, the engine wouldn’t be burning, and he’d still be a prisoner.

Kara would be gone again.

_She came_ , he couldn’t help thinking. _She came for me, to save me. But…why?_ His heart was pounding as he considered the possibilities. Maybe, despite their promises, the royal family attacked National City, and this was just to stop them. Mon-El wouldn’t put that above his parents. Maybe they’d attacked Supergirl. They hated Kryptonians after all. Or maybe…

His brain failed to find a good explanation for Kara’s presence, yet he still couldn’t believe that she came for him.

That was when he heard a scream from outside the door, and then a flare of light before everything went silent. He could hear his heart thumping as he watched the door. Two seconds later, the flare returned, this time…

This time melting the lock. And then the door was kicked open, revealing the woman Mon-El thought he’d never see again.

His body froze at the sight of her, and even he, with only slightly better hearing than a normal human, could hear the pounding of his heart. His hands were shaking as he stared at Kara, as he took her in. His eyes were burning with tears begging for release, yet shock kept them away. Mon-El was glad for that, since he didn’t think he had the strength to keep himself from crying.

Kara’s heat vision subsided slowly as she lifted her eyes. She looked stunning at first sight in her Supergirl suit, a symbol of strength and…hope. Only at second sight Mon-El noticed small details: the messiness of her hair, the paleness of her face, and her red-rimmed eyes that suggested no, he wasn’t the only one that was crying.

He didn’t know what to make of that.

“Mon-El,” Kara gasped as she stepped into the room, slowly at first. Mon-El wanted to say something, anything, yet he couldn’t think of any words. He didn’t need to anyway. Because not even two or three seconds later Kara was rushing to him and her arms were around his shoulders. She’d crashed into him so fast that he stumbled back, his arms instinctively circling her waist to keep them steady. Kara buried her face to his shoulder, nuzzling his neck with her nose. Her sweet scent filled his nose, so beautiful and so…Kara, that the tears he was trying to keep back rushed to his eyes. He thought he’d never feel this again. Having Kara in his arms. Embracing her. Burying his face to her hair and taking in her scent.

He thought he’d lost it forever.

“You…came,” he managed to croak after a couple of seconds. A laugh burst out of Kara as she pulled back, only slightly. Her arms were still around his shoulders, as if she was afraid he’d disappear if she let go, and he still hadn’t let go of her waist. Maybe he also was scared she’d turn out to be a dream or a hallucination if he even loosened his grip slightly.

“Of course I came, you idiot,” she told him. “I couldn’t let you go.” Relief was evident in her voice as she smiled at him. Mon-El’s heart skipped a beat as he struggled to grasp her words. He shook his head, worrying that…worrying that it all might still be a lie.

“But I thought—“ he started, only for Kara to stop him.

“You thought wrong,” she whispered before she moved her hands to his face, stroking his hair. “Rao, you’re an idiot.” With that she embraced him again, resting her chin on his shoulder. Mon-El could do nothing but hug her back. The knot in his throat was still there, and his heart was still pounding, yet it was for a whole another reason than a couple of minutes ago, before Kara came.

It was because of elation.

“I’m an idiot,” she whispered to his neck before she pulled back again, this time leaving his embrace. He felt her absence almost immediately and reached for her hand. Their fingers laced together, both of them holding each other tightly. Mon-El realized there were tears in Kara’s eyes, enhancing the blue of them and making them shine like _comets_. He was sure he wasn’t in much of a different situation as he felt a tear slide down his cheek. Kara caught it with her thumb, wiping it away.

“Kara, I…” Mon-El started, shaking his head. “I don’t understand.” He didn’t need to explain further; Kara understood what he meant. The corners of her lips tugged up.

“You will,” she promised him as she grabbed his hand and stuffed something between his fingers. Mon-El opened his palm, wondering what she’d given him. It seemed like a piece of cloth.

No. It wasn’t just a piece of cloth. It was… It was a piece of his suit. The House of El symbol. Emotions clogged his throat as he looked at the symbol, blinking to make sure it was real. That his eyes weren’t kidding him. He’d never thought that Kara would want to see him again, let alone actually giving this to him? He couldn’t explain how it felt, there were no words for it.

“Kara…” he whispered again before Kara shut him up.

“We’ll talk about it. But later. Now we have to get out of here.” She tugged his hand, leading him to the door. And Mon-El let her do that without an ounce of objection as he balled the cloth in his hand and pressed it right over his heart.

* * *

Kara found Mon-El in DEO’s terrace just as the sky began lightening. He was standing on the edge and leaning forward, his elbows resting on the railing. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him as she stopped for a second, trying to gather up her courage. It was hard with the lack of sleep.

No one had slept a lot that night. After Kara rushed out her house to save Mon-El, Winn woke everyone up and got them working on the rescue mission. It hadn’t been as hard as Kara imagined it would be. She’d destroyed the spaceship’s engines, lured the King and the Queen out to be captured, and then got Mon-El out of there as soon as possible. What happened _after_ was harder. They all came to DEO, and the first thing Kara made sure of was that Mon-El wasn’t hurt. They hadn’t let go of each other’s hands all the way back, and even after that as Alex checked up on him. As if they needed a reminder that it was real and they were together.

And then… And then Kara and J’onn put Mon-El’s parents, and the other Daxamites, into DEO’s cells. That was the first time she and Mon-El were separated. He understandably didn’t want to see his parents, and Kara hadn’t forced him to. Yet J’onn needed her help. By the time everyone was checked into their cells it was already five thirty a.m. in the morning.

It was time to have that talk with Mon-El.

She stepped forward after another second, straightening up her shoulders. Mon-El turned to her when he heard her footsteps. He pushed off the railing. “Hey,” he said with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Kara forced a smile herself.

“Hey,” She walked beside him. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh, really? I hear that I have that effect on women.” Kara couldn’t help a small chuckle as she bowed her head. _He’s trying to joke. That’s so like him. And he again managed to make me smile in a stressful situation._

_That’s so like him as well._

“If I were you, I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” she joked back, shrugging. As an answer, Mon-El didn’t do anything other than raising his eyebrows and nodding. His smile had widened a little bit, and now at least it reached his eyes. He tucked his hands to his pockets.

“Are… Are the Daxamites…?” he started after a couple of seconds. Kara’s smile faltered at his struggle with the words. She cleared her throat.

“They’re all in lock-up. Including your parents.”

“Good,” he whispered. “Make sure they stay that way. They’re not… They’re not good people.” Kara’s heart constricted at his words. Even though right now she found out that her biological parents weren’t exactly who she thought they were, yet she still had amazing memories about them and she knew she was loved. It was just so unfair that Mon-El didn’t get that. Nobody deserved a bad family.

Before she could say anything, or even comment on what he said, Mon-El continued. “But you didn’t come here to tell me that, right?” Kara pressed her lips together with his words. There was nothing accusatory in his tone, nothing that suggested he was angry at her for what happened the previous day, yet… Yet guilt burned Kara’s stomach. She’d hurt Mon-El in the worst way possible, making him believe that… That she’d lost faith on him. And it took her to almost lose him to realize how wrong she’d been.

“No. I didn’t,” she admitted. “We need to talk about what happened last night.” She spelled out each word slowly, deliberately, taking her time before she found the courage to look at Mon-El’s face. This time he was the one avoiding her gaze.

“Kara, I… I’m so sor—“

“Don’t,” Kara interjected softly, making Mon-El look at her. “Don’t apologize.” Mon-El looked surprised as she frowned. Taking a deep breath, Kara let her hands fall down to her sides before she continued. “You weren’t the only one that messed up last night, Mon-El. I did, too. I didn’t listen to you when you were trying to explain yourself, and I jumped to conclusions as to why you were keeping your secrets. I should be apologizing as well.” Mon-El shook his head, as if that was the most ridiculous idea he’d heard.

“Kara, you didn’t do anything. It wasn’t your fault.”

“But it was,” Kara disagreed, taking a deep breath. “We’re in a relationship, Mon-El. And to me, that means we listen to each other and try to understand each other before we jump to conclusions. I haven’t been doing that with you, and not just last night. I’ve accused you multiple times for not listening to me, for going against what I say, when I haven’t been listening to you all this time. And I should’ve. I see that now. I’m so sorry.” Mon-El seemed confused.

“I don’t understand. I thought… I thought you wanted me to listen to you.”

“I do,” Kara answered, nodding. “But that shouldn’t mean you must stay silent if you don’t agree with me. You also should be able to voice your opinions, and I should listen them. We need to reach a conclusion together with something we both agree on instead of one of us just doing what other said so. That’s not how relationships work.” She lifted her chin with a smile. “So, starting from now, I’ll listen to you.” Mon-El looked at Kara’s eyes for a couple of seconds, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, before he shook his head. His eyes turned to the city.

“I wasn’t a good person on Daxam,” he started. “I ignored the things I shouldn’t have, closed my eyes to people’s sufferings, and instead spend my time drinking just because my lack of interest pissed my parents off. But I wasn’t doing those… I didn’t do it because I thought it was the right thing to do, but because the alternative was hard. My parents were… Believe it or not, they were worse than me.” Kara wanted to snort at that and disagree, yet she kept her mouth shut. “And I knew if I stood up to them, disagreed with them, I’d get a room arrest at best. At worst, a…a beating.” Mon-El had to stop after that, his eyes still locked at a spot in the city, as Kara couldn’t help wincing. Her heart constricted. She was beginning to understand why Mon-El never talked about his past, why he might want to forget about everything that happened there. And she wanted to give him a hug so much that it pained her.

She also wanted to punch his father in the face.

“I’m so sorry, Mon-El,” she whispered, not knowing how to make it better. Mon-El just shrugged.

“It’s okay, I’d gotten used to it after some time. Besides, beatings stopped when my father realized he couldn’t change me.” Like that’s supposed to make it better, Kara couldn’t help thinking. He took a deep breath. “I only had one friend. My bodyguard. He kept me company and helped me get through everything. I don’t know if I would’ve survived without him. Even before… Even before the destruction. I-I wasn’t lying when I said I was preparing the pod for someone. It just… It was my bodyguard. I wanted to save him. I didn’t care if I died with Daxam, but I couldn’t see him die.” He stopped. “But then he tricked me into the pod.” His voice has dropped, his eyes pained. It was obvious the event still affected him deeply. “He’d given his life to save me, and I thought I wasn’t worthy. That was why… That was why I lied when I came here. Well, at first because you were a Kryptonian and I thought you knowing I was the prince might jeopardize my life, but then… Then it changed. I didn’t want to be the prince, not anymore. And I’d lied about my identity in the first place, so I thought… I thought I could honor his memory by being like him. A hero.

“I wish I could say it was all there was to it, but… But I was also afraid of your reaction. I was falling for you, Kara, hard, and you’d mentioned about how the prince was horrible. After years of living a horrible life, after losing my best friend I didn’t want to lose you too. I couldn’t take it. I thought… I thought if you knew I was the prince, you’d hate me. Rightfully so.” He waited a couple of seconds before he continued. “But those were just excuses. I still should’ve told you; you deserved to know. I’m sorry.” When he finished his words, he focused on his shoes, not even moving. Kara couldn’t say anything for a while, taking it all in, assessing… Assessing how she felt about all of that. That was one of the things she was trying to fix: not thinking. So she’d take her time and think, and only when she was sure of her feelings she would answer.

But then, did she really have to think when she understood, 100%, where Mon-El was coming from. She understood why he lied? It wasn’t because he was selfish—there was nothing selfish about not wanting to lose someone—or because he wanted to deceive people, it was because he didn’t want his past to define him. He wanted to change, to become better, and who could deny him that chance? Whether it was because he really wanted to be a good person or because he cared about her, it didn’t matter. At the end what mattered was that he wanted change. The reason came after that.

“I’m sorry too,” Kara found herself saying. Mon-El lifted his head slowly to look at him. “I’m sorry for everything your parents did to you. I’m sorry that… I’m sorry that you lost your best friend. But most of all, I’m sorry that I made you think you couldn’t be a hero.” She shook her head. “I was just angry and hurt, and I wasn’t thinking. I never should’ve let you believe that I lost faith in you. I didn’t. Mon-El, I still believe that you can change, that you’re changing and already becoming a hero. Tonight proved that. You going to the spaceship and giving your life? That was what a hero would do. Even though it would be better if you stayed and not put us in so much trouble to rescue you.” Mon-El chuckled quietly at her words before shrugging.

“I wasn’t thinking either.” Kara nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, I could tell.” Stepping forward, she put her hand over his heart. “You were right, you should’ve told me the prince thing. But I understand why you didn’t, and I forgive you. You might’ve done something wrong, but you also did many, many things to atone for that mistake. And Mon-El, you being the prince doesn’t change what I feel about you at all. You said you weren’t lying when you said you loved me. In your letter. Well, I wasn’t lying before either. I love you too.” Kara could literally hear Mon-El’s heart skipping a beat. A smile tugged her lips. “You’d have to work a lot harder than yesterday to change that.”

Mon-El studied Kara’s eyes for a second, as if trying to decide whether she was lying or not. She made sure everything she felt was reflected in her eyes. And the Daxamite seemed for find what he was looking for, because he smiled as he lifted his hand to cup her cheek.

“Who said I wanted to change that?” he whispered before leaning forward and pressing a kiss on Kara’s lips.

And with that, Kara knew that they’d be alright. There would be a lot of rough patches in the future, a lot of bumps along the road they needed to overcome, yet they would. Together. Because their love…

It was stronger than anything universe might throw their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might write a companion piece to this story with Mon-El talking to his parents, would any of you be interested to read it?


End file.
